A New Perspective
by SuperSmartieGirl22
Summary: Rebecca Green was an average 24 year old trying to make it on her own in the city. But one night four orphan boys wandered into her life and turned everything upside down. Human AU Basically the same storyline as the 2012 show but with a few twists


**A/N Welcome fellow turtle-lovers! I am super excited to write this story! So first off, it may drag on in the beginning to get the story going so bare with me. Second, if you like this story leave a review and I'll put up a new one ASAP! Enjoy! (Disclaimer: I do not own nickelodeon or TMNT. All I own is my non-canon characters and story)**

A New Perspective

Rebecca Green was about the most average person you could think of. Look up average in the dictionary and her picture would be right next to it. Average height, average long dirty blonde hair, average brown eyes, average clothes. Just average. But all that was all about to change for Miss Green. One fateful night four lonely boys wandered into her life, and her world was flipped upside down. So sit back, perhaps grab a snack, and start reading what happened that dark summer night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was already pretty late by the time Don Visioso's Italian eatery had closed. All employees were finishing up last minute jobs, including me. And while some people dream of working here, it's not all that its cracked up to be. Especially if you're elbows deep in dirty dishwater.

"Ah, Rebecca Green! Just the lady I need to see." I look up and see my manager, Luke, walking towards me carrying a set of keys.

"Something wrong?" I ask, and take off my rubber latex gloves. He gives me a smile that says I'm sorry for you, but I'm glad I'm not you.

"Um, well yeah. So you know how Jimmy and Alex quit last week?" He said. I nodded. I remember Alex ranting about the terrible work conditions and evil rats or something. "Um, since they both cleaned up after the place was closed and you're the newest recruit we have..." He cleared his throat. "The boss said until we hire a new person you have to clean up the place." I groaned. He nervously chuckled. "All you have to do is wipe down the tables, sweep the floor, and throw the garbage in the dumpster behind the building. Everything you'll need is in the supply closet." He tossed me the keys. "And remember to lock up when you're done."

I sighed. "Sounds easy enough." Luke smiled and started to head out the Kitchen's door, when he remembered something and turned around.

"I almost forgot. Some punks have been breaking into every restaurant on this block. No one knows who or why, but its becoming more and more common. We are one of the last places who have yet to be hit. Just to give you a heads up." I stood there mouth agape. Is he for real? He just kind of patted my shoulder and booked it out the door. I ran my hands threw my blonde-brown hair and tried to stay calm.

"He was joking Rebecca," I said aloud. "You just have to stay positive and do your job. You have to finish these dishes, and then sweep the floors and you'll be fine. You'll be okay and-" I glanced around and saw one of the waiters come into the kitchen looking at me strangely. She slowly grabbed her coat off a nearby chair and backed away. I cringed. "You need to stop talking to yourself," I muttered and grabbed my gloves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later I was wiping down tables and humming the Kim Possible theme song, which had somehow got stuck in my head. Anyway, I was making pretty good time. I finished the dishes and had taken out the garbage. And since I had nothing planned after I was done, I decided to go the extra mile and mop the floors after I swept. I set down the rag I was using to wipe the tables off with and marched over to the creepy supply closet.

"Mop oh mop, where are you," I sung to myself. "Aha!" I saw it in the back near a tower of paper towel rolls yet to be used. While making my way to the back of the closet, I thought I heard something, like a sneeze, out in the main room. I shrugged it off. Might be a rat or something, I thought. Grabbing the dusty old mop, I headed back out.

 **CRASH!**

I dropped the mop and nearly hit the ceiling. What the heck was that?! Then I heard what sounded suspiciously like faint whispering. My heart sunk to my knees. It was them, the people who have been breaking into places all over the block. Luke wasn't lying. I strained to hear anything else that came from the kitchen. What was I going to do though? I could call the police, wait no, I couldn't. My phone was in my purse, which was in the kitchen.

I silently cursed. Great job Rebecca. My eyes scanned around my surroundings. I looked at the dirty old mop, and formed a very stupid, but nonetheless okay-ish plan. I snatched up the mop, and stealthily made it over to the kitchen door. I was going to go in, try to knock out as many guys as possible, grab my phone, and call the police. I know, I know, really stupid, but done right it could be effective. I took a deep breath, and then I kicked open the door like a badass.

"Get out all of you!" I yelled with my eyes closed and started swinging around my weapon (aka: the crappy mop). I knew I was hitting stuff because I could feel the vibrations, but being the moron I am, I still had my eyes squeezed shut. After about a solid two minutes I stopped swinging and took a peek at all of my awesome warrior skills. Turns out, no one was in the kitchen at all, and I had been hitting countertops, chairs, and anything else in the mop's hitting distance. "Well, that's embarrassing." I said aloud. "Good job Becca, now you're making a fool of yourself even when no one else is watching." I glanced at all of the damage I'd done and groaned. Great, now more work.

I decided that I'd clean up the mop massacre after I actually finish what I started out doing, but first I wanted to grab my phone. Maybe some music will calm my nerves. I remembered I had set it on one of the counters near the back exit, but it wasn't there. Perhaps I left it in my car? Whatever, I'll look for it after I get done with everything else. I went back to the supply closet and grabbed a big neon yellow bucket and filled it up with water in the big sink they had in there. I also dumped in some soapy stuff. I didn't know where to start. The dining area is pretty big.

Something in my brain told me to start in the back. So I picked up the bucket, and headed over. And within these next few moments my life drastically changed forever.

I was lugging the bucket around, when I stepped on something strange.

"Ow." Someone said from under a table. My eyes grew wide, and I dropped the bucket (Thankfully it was still upright). In what felt like slow motion, I dropped down on my knees and shifted my body to look under the table. Staring right at me with the most beautiful baby blue eyes I'd ever seen, was a little boy who couldn't have been more than thirteen years old. We were just staring at each other, when I realized he had something clutched under his arm.

I gasped. It was my purse! He then gave me a sheepish smile and before I could do anything, he yelled at the top of his lungs, "Donnie! Hit the lights!" Suddenly I was engulfed in darkness. I could barely see my own hand in front of my face. Then I could hear more people yelling.

"Donnie, Raph! Get the heck out of here!"

"Mikey where are you?!"

"Bros we need to get moving! That lady will be able to see pretty soon!"

My eyes started adjusting to the darkness. Four figures were rushing out the door. I hurriedly stood up and clumsily knocked over chairs when I started running towards the door. I rushed out into the street, but no one was around. I cursed and ran around the building to the parking lot, where my yellow Volkswagen beetle was parked. Good thing I always keep my car keys in my pocket. I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

Whoever those boys are, they couldn't have gone far.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **I hoped you enjoyed my story so far; I may be able to get up the next chapter next weekend. Leave a review saying what you thought was good and bad. All feedback is appreciated. I guess I'll see you smarties later! Kisses!**


End file.
